


Paris' Problems begin

by Bronywn, crazyjc



Series: The Life and Times of Marinette Drake [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bio!Dad AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Janet Drake's A+ Parenting, Light Angst, MariBat, Marinette goes by Marinette Cheng now, Marinette is Little, Marinette is a Drake, Martha Drake is Marinette, Mostly Fluff, Tim is Marinette's big brother, most of the miraculous class are little in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronywn/pseuds/Bronywn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjc/pseuds/crazyjc
Summary: It's been a little over a year since Marinette was sent to Paris, and she's more or less settled in for the time being... then things happen.not a stand alone, please read the rest of the series before this
Series: The Life and Times of Marinette Drake [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700302
Comments: 7
Kudos: 192





	Paris' Problems begin

**Author's Note:**

> so its been a minute on this. here's an update.

Marinette is… adjusting to Paris and her new identity. She was allowed to talk to Tim for a few minutes (not say where she is) and see how he was doing. She didn’t like it. His voice was wrong, something was wrong. Or maybe it as changing, like Chloe suggested. She doesn’t like it either way—them changing without each other.

Marinette worried her lip in thought until her etiquette teacher, Mme. Tsurugi, reminded her to stop. Their lesson was almost over, Marinette quickly checking her penmanship. She repeated the line one more time, trying to channel Jason’s handwriting. It wasn’t there yet, but it was much better than a few months ago.

“You are dismissed for the day Miss Cheng.”

Marinette nodded, getting up and gathering her things.

“If you would like, my daughter and myself can accompany you to the fair your school is holding.”

Marinette’s eyes widened at the thought. She knew it was a ‘fun day’ where the teachers made educational versions of whatever the classes chose. She knows Alix’s is doing temporary dye science, and really wanted to see how it all worked.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes Mme. Tsurugi,” Marinette managed to say. Her speech was getting a bit better (French was much smoother than her Mandarin. English was still a no go.

“Good.”

Mairnette trailed after her quietly, looking for where Kagami was hiding. She favored sneak attacks when lessons were over…

“Hya!”

Marinette threw herself to the side, rolling quickly while Mme. Tsurugi and Kagami exchanged a few blows—Kagami with her rapier and Mme. Tsurugi with her cane.

“Excellent form, but your hiding needs more work Kagami. Marinette, good job acting before she did. Your parents want you to evade, not attack.”

Marinette made a small sound of confirmation. It was part of why her parents asked Mme. Tsurugi to handle her etiquette lessons—the woman needed to hear you speak. And she was prone to teaching any under her how to respond to fights breaking out. For now, Marinette was stuck on evasion and evacuation lessons.

She hopes she gets to learn basic defense and attacks soon. Kagami is helping her with those, and lets her draw her defensive forms for the Emergency Bible under the ‘Defending Self and Others’ section.

They’re quiet in the car ride, letting the AI handle the driving.

“Is your throat sore from our lesson?” Mme. Tsurugi asked.

Kagami relayed Marinette’s affirmation.

“When we get there, I will ask for some hot chamomile for you then. Remember not to push yourself with your acquaintances—if they cannot respect your bounds—”

“Then they are not worthy of my presence,” Kagami said with Marinette’s signing.

“Good.”

Once there (and Marinette finished her tea) she was handed over to Leeanne, who held a map of the booths.

“Hey Marinette, see any booths you’d like to visit?”

Marinette tapped the Science of Dyes—Alix would be there. She likes that the other understands sign language and won’t try to get her talk. Chloe is busy running her class and she knows Adrien is helping her. She won’t be a burden on them.

“Alright, let’s go. Do you want to see if they can dye your hair too while we’re there?”

Marinette shrugged. She wasn’t sure… but she likes the idea. But only if its temporary. Mother would kill her otherwise. She wanted to see her options first.

“Oh, hey Marinette!” one of the kids grinned at her when she came in. They probably won’t keep up with her signing, and Leeanne was pulled away by one of the teachers to help with another DS kid. “Here for the colors or the presentation?”

Marinette glanced at the presentation and dyes options (everything from putty, wet, chalk to… how did they convince the school to let them keep bleach around students?).

“Okay, I’ll get Alix.”

Before Marinette could try to talk, the kid was gone.

Alix walked over to her with a big grin. “So, do I give you the run down first?”

Marinette smiled a bit at that, nodding. “Okay, so the chalk stays until your hair gets wet because the pigments are only on the outside and don’t get absorbed into your hair.” Alix began. “If you want something to stick longer, you use a longer lasting dye like the box stuff. With that you can paint it on and let it sit so your hair absorbs it, but that can stain your scalp. Sometime you use foil to cover your hair, depending on the formula. The putty is like the chalk but it feels stiffer so some people don’t like it as much.”

Marinette gestured to the bleach.

“That’s for dark hair like you if you’re using the dyes, so your hair can absorb the color better.”

Marinette crossed her arms.

“You can make my hair whatever chalk you want if I get to do yours—I need a break from presenting.”

Marinette nodded at that. Alix was a good acquaintance, and she really wanted to put as many pinks in Alix’s hair as possible.

Leeanna found them a few minutes later. Marinette used five different shades of well blended pink chalks in Alix’s hair to create a star affect. Alix was using a few different blues on Marinette’s pigtails, making them pop with the brighter shades.

“I see you two got busy.”

Alix grinned at that. “I think blue’s a good color on you.”

Marinette snorted as she signed, “wait until you see how pink I made you.”

“Its fine, I make Kim blond earlier. Max now has green hair to match his shirt too.”

Marinette rolled her eyes with a small smile. “Did you get to leave your class yet?”

“My turn is over soon, then I get to explore—you coming with?”

Marinette barely raised an eyebrow before Kim and Max came in, side by side with another student between them. “Your time it up!” Kim declared, gesturing for the other kid to leave.

"Hi Marinette,” Max signed. 

“You made it!” Kim ran over to hug her, getting a bit of excess blue on his hoodie.

Marinette almost stiffened. But it was Kim—he likes extra hugs like Tim needs them. And Marinette misses getting random Jason hugs still.

“Marinette’s with us until clean up, right?” Kim asked Alix.

Alix looked at Marinette and Leeanne.

“If you’re okay with that Marinette.”

Marinette nodded. These three were better than being with Leeanne the whole time. She’d get less attention that way.

The group ended up making bracelets for each other in another class, Kim piling hissolid color ones onto Marinette’s arm “for the In Case of Emergency Bible. You can tell us what to do without straining your voice.”

Marinette did smile at that. At least someone besides her was taking possible emergencies seriously.

The day was almost over when things went bad.

The building shook once.

Kim and Marinette locked eyes.

Marinette tapped the orange bracelet a few times, and pointed to the exits. Kim and others began yelling at people to leave. Alix refused to leave Marinette and Max behind when the pair started directing people, yelling (and occasionally tripping) people that couldn’t move in an orderly fashion.

When they got out and adults kept arguing over what to do, Marinette pulled out her Emergency Book Guide and flipped over the tabs, gesturing for the others to find out what happened.

Max was the first back to her. “There’s a guy made of stone a few streets over.”

Marinette moved to the Meta and Magic section, reading over her options.

Alix made it back to her with Kim in tow. “Guy climbed the Eifel tower, threw up butterflies, and they made a face that said ‘hand over the ladybug and black cat miraculous’ and I don’t even know what those are?”

Marinette sighed. Ransom items too…

She flipped the pages again and showed them to the group, ignoring the adults above arguing over what to do.

Leeanne found them. Then read over the plan and relayed it whoever she could find and spread it like wildfire.

It was simple—contain the stone guy by playing a mass game of keep-away while no one actually had the items.

Marinette puffed out her chest as she ran off—she may not be the best at talking for the moment but she knew she needed to help, and they wouldn’t let her if they had it their way. Martha wasn’t enough when Scarecrow came. He took a lot from her because she wasn’t enough. But Marinette? Marinette might be enough to help people. (She had to be.)

Marinette ran into an old man and dragged him into a building to hide. He would have a hard time being mobile. The people there could help—the bakers Butler Jean liked for parties. They understood when she was signing.

Sabine kept her in sight though. And more people needed help, Marinette knew it. (She was hiding when she got hit. Hiding wasn’t enough. She had to find the hiders and help them too. Before it was too late.)

The old man fell and called for Sabine’s help.

Marinette didn’t even notice the new weight in her bag.

She ran harder, panting until she ducked away from another adult trying to stop her. Only kids her size know where kids her size might hide. The adults would forget them. Leave them behind. And those kids would get hurt because of that. She wouldn’t let that happen.

Marinette tripped, and a small box skittered out of her bag. She got up and grabbed it. Maybe Max or Kim or Alix put it there when she was distracted? She did usually hold everyone’s things…

She opened it.

One bright light later and a tiny floating thing beamed at her. “Hi! I’m Tikki, the kwami of creation. You must be my new chosen.”

Marinette blinked. New chosen… (like Tim as Robin? She knows Batman must have caught him and taken him. she hopes the old Robin is okay, or maybe he isn’t? Is that why Tim’s different?)

“Do you have a name?”

Marinette winced at that.

“Oh, I didn’t…” the kwami hovered closer to her then. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was a sore subject.”

There was more loud sounds again. Marinette could feel the spike of panic (loud heartbeat, short breath, it was all dizzying but she needed to stay on her now. keep her mind here. Don’t get lost in others, she chanted in her mind). She tried to shove it down (her feet needed to move, she had to fix it).

“Chosen?”

Marinette… can deal with that. She focuses on it that word and evens her breathing. Shoulders back and head up high, she nods.

“I need you to say “Tikki, spots on” some way to transform.” Tikki began, explaining her abilities, powers, and that Marinette’s identity would be kept hidden by the miraculous. She should have her partner out there already, if things went right.

“Do you understand?”

Marinette nodded, signing “Tikki, spots on!”

\--

The stone guy (some bigger kid) was defeated and Marinette caught the akuma with her partner at her side—Chat Noir.

She was glad her miraculous included a ‘ladybug’ voice for thoughts she wanted to be said out loud. She didn’t want to hear how difficult she was being for not talking. French may be a favorite language of hers, but she still thinks in English, and translating her thoughts into French mid-battle while making plans is not her idea of a good time.

“Pound it!”

Marinette hesitantly did so.

“And what should I call you?”

Black spots on a red suit... kind of like the common ladybug. 

“Ladybug it is then!" ...she needs to get the hang of her suit soon. "See you next time!”

Next time? Wait, there’s going to be a Next Time! She can't stay in Paris forever waiting--she has to get back to Tim.

\--

Marinette dropped her transformation not far from home, easily slipping through the employee only entrance. Chef Cesaire saw her and asked her to wait for Butler Jean.

Marinette was expected a reprimand for ignoring the adults. For going off on her own. (For doing what was right).

Instead Butler Jean hugged her, murmuring he was glad she was okay, and she did a good job organizing everyone with her brilliant plans and please Miss, next time this happens, do stay with someone for his heart’s sake.

Marinette’s arms felt like ash as she signed she’ll try her best.

Chloe clung to her, demanding she doesn’t Ever try that again and How Dare You Go Off Alone.

Marinette melted into the affection on their way upstairs.

Uncle Andre asked if he could take a look at her Emergency Bible (apparently it was now Bleue Ange’s Bible? She doesn’t know) and see her plans… he was only allowed to have it until she needed to leave.

Butler Jean cut him off when he looked ready to argue.

“Given that it is part of recovery plan, it is best to listen to the young lady.”

Andre backed down after that, giving her back the Emergency Bible. She hugged it close. (if she had it back then, would she be here now? Would she be enough as Martha Drake? Still with Tim and Mrs. Mac?)

\--

The news cycle in Paris focused on a group of kids dubbed “Ange de Dupont” and the new heroes—Ladybug and Chat Noir. Apparently the “anges” were color coded—the kids sporting different hair colors, going by Or (gold/Kim), Rose (pink/Alix), Vert (green/Max) and were lead by Bleue (blue/Marinette). Or, Rose and Vert helped evacuate the school and surrounding area while initiating the game of ‘keep away’ until Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up.

Bleue was cited as the mastermind, and seen helping stragglers in the evacuated area find shelter or leave.

When it wasn’t the teen heroes who saved the day in the spotlight, it was the school kids who organized a city wide game of keep away while Vert and a few adults worked on trap for Stoneheart.

In the end, Ladybug and Chat Noir trapped and defeated him with the help of the people of Paris. The people who were now intent on helping so children would not be in charge of the city’s safety. And the children and teens of Paris weren’t just looking up to the superheroes, but to the kids who acted before the heroes were even an option.

\---

Meanwhile in Gotham…

Tim ran a hand through his hair as he looked over the video he took form the one time he was allowed to talk to Marinette. He couldn’t find anything to identify where she was, beyond it being somewhere in Europe… but the lighting could have been tampered with.

“Don’t worry Master Tim,” Alfred soothed. “We’ll get her back.”

“How?”

Alfred softened a bit. “If you figured out Masters Bruce, Dick and Jason out all those years ago. We merely have to apply some pressure. For now, why don’t you wash up then get some sleep?”

Tim sighed, doing as asked. Jason was right at that time. Before he… Tim had to be a better brother… the one that Jason can’t be anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the developments.


End file.
